Hamilton Plays Mafia
by BriCat03
Summary: Who lives? Who dies? Who tells this story? Our Hamilton friends play the beloved game of Mafia. With Vigilante, Mafia, and Healer roles. The story is shaped by you guys! Rated T for swearing.
1. Just A Game

Alexander sat down on the couch. Burr was shuffling cards. Fuck. They were playing this game again.

"MAFIA! MAFIA!"

His friends were chanting.

This would be a long night.

"Who's narrator?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know but I hope I don't get killed the first round." Peggy pouted.

"Knowing how you play? Probably." Jefferson joked and wrapped his arm around Madison.

"Stop being all cute Jefferson. We all know how much you love Madison." Lafayette teased, making both of their faces flush.

Laurens laughed and looked over at a red faced Hamilton. "C'mon Alex! Loosen up! This will be fun!"

"No it won't Laurens! Mulligan's gonna kill me off, first round! And Angelica is obviously going to shoot me if she's vigilante!" Alexander whined.

Maria laughed. "Knowing Angelica, she would shoot me. She hates my guts!"

"Not true Maria! We're dorm sisters!" the eldest Schuyler laughed.

"Now settle down. Who wants to be narrator?" Burr asked.

 **Hamilton plays Mafia. Tell me:**

 **Who should be Narrator, Mafia(2), Healer, Vigilante, and...**

 **who should die first...**

 **Next chapter comes out as soon as someone answers that.**


	2. First Victim

Maria snatched the cards away from Burr. "Aces are mafia, King is healer, Jack is vigilante."

She passed out the cards, allowed them to look at them and took them back up.

"Alright. Town go to sleep." everyone closed their eyes and lowered their heads. "It's the 1800s and all of you are living in a small town in New York-"

"Awe but I prefer Virginia!" Jefferson whined. She stepped on his foot. "Ow!"

"As I was saying. Find out who the redcoats in disguise are. Mafia wake up. Who do you want to kill?"

John popped his head up and looked to his right to see Alexander looking at him. John pointed to Burr, who was sitting by the fireplace. Alexander pointed to Jefferson. Maria nodded and they lowered their heads.

"Mafia asleep. Healer wake up. Who do you want to heal?"

Eliza lifted her head and looked around. _Almost everyone hates Burr… so…_

She pointed to Burr and Maria nodded.

"Healer asleep. Vigilante wake up. Who do you want to use your bullet on, if at all. If not go back to sleep."

Hercules opened his eyes and rubbed his jaw but shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Okay. Town wake up."

Everyone opened their eyes. Looking up at Maria, they awaited their story.

"So last night, there was a not-so-tragic death. He was walking in the streets and was eating a tomato on a plate. Luckily, he was eating off of a lead plate and died." the group's stares were split between Jefferson and Burr.

Maria chuckled. "Thomas, you died." the man stood up.

"I was fucking healer!" he lied and stalked off to get pizza.

"Now who would kill Jefferson?" Angelica asked, ready to vote someone out.

"It wouldn't be Madison, he would avoid killing him." Lafayette chuckled.

Everyone caught Burr's eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Aaron still has it out for him. Jefferson beat him out of the class president position." Peggy stated.

"I don't want him dead! Besides, I'm his vice president!" Aaron countered.

Hercules laughed. Alexander followed up Hercules's laugh with a claim. "But you would want him dead so you could be president!"

"True.." John agreed.

"anyone want to start a trial against Burr?" Maria asked. Lafayette lifted his hand. "Okay. Anyone second?" Alexander raised his hand.

"Everyone heads down." they lowered their heads. "Anyone in favor of voting out Burr, raise your hands."

Angelica, Alexander, Lafayette, John, Mulligan, and Madison raised their hands. Only Eliza and Peggy didn't.

"Okay. Majority wins. Burr's out."

He too, stood and joined Jefferson. "It wasn't me man. Friends?" Aaron lifted a hand for him to shake.

Thomas took the hand. "Friends."

"Town asleep!"

 **So that is the first night. I will be doing multiple games so many people will get the chance to be narrator and mafia etc.** **Choose two people to die. It can be Vigilante and Healer! Next chapter out whenever someone answers that!**


End file.
